


Garcia

by achieve_hams



Category: Do No Harm (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Flirting, M/M, Takes place in modern day, but a year after the end of do no harm and all the events of the musical, pete/sonny isn't super big, you really don't need any knowledge of do no harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: Ruben just wanted some coffee, not to be led to a guy named Usnavi who Ruben apparently resembles and was probably going to deal him drugs. Ruben's surprised when Usnavi's coffee, is literally coffee.





	Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened. I watched the lmm supercut and here we are. I'm supposed to be writing stuff for great comet ffs. 
> 
> (dialogue in italics is a person speaking Spanish)

Ruben was goddamn idiot, is what he was. Why the _fuck_ did he think it was a good idea to come back to America?

He may have escaped Ian but he has no idea if the drug or the surgery actually worked. Knowing himself, it probably didn’t, because why would anything he did work? Ian could be fucking up everything back in Philly right now and he would have no idea. God, he wished he could go see his family. Everyone he knew thought he was dead, even Jason. The only person who knew he was alive, somewhere, was Ian. And if he found out he was back in America, he would kill Ruben.

Ruben may be stupid, but he’s smart stupid. If Ian knew he was back in America, he wouldn’t be looking in New York City of all places, and he most definitely wouldn’t be looking for a Ruben Garcia, an online customer service guy for some shitty cellphone company.

The best part of that job? Ruben didn’t have to leave his house. Didn’t have to see the millions of white guys that have the same features or attitude as Jason/Ian. Didn’t have to interact with people who were almost always gonna ask, “why are you so jumpy?”

The only time Ruben left the house was to go to the always empty corner market for more frozen pizza and beer. And because Ruben hates himself so much, he started craving coffee hard, one day.

And that’s where he is now. Walking head down, sweater and coat wrapped around himself even though it’s early autumn still.  Luckily, he lives close to Washington Heights, so one short walk over the GWB and instantly feels more comfortable. He allows himself a small smile as he passes old ladies gossiping together and children chasing a ball. It reminds him of his family, in a good way.

Not the, “I’m never gonna see them ever again because they think I’m dead,” way. It’s a nice change of pace.

As he walks, Ruben gradually lifts his head up so he can look around to see where he’s going. He’s passing a Piragua cart when the guy running the cart shouts at him.

“Usnavi! Haven’t seen you around, _my friend. Business getting busy, huh?_ ” The man shouts and he claps Ruben on the shoulder.

“Um,” Ruben says.

The Piragua looks down at his shirt then back up to his head and starts talking again, but moving away from Rueben.

“You’re not Usnavi, are you?” He asks.

“No, um, who’s Usnavi?” Ruben suddenly feels dumb because of the look the guy gives him.

“Who’s Usnavi?!” The guy shouts and Ruben feels himself jump a little. “You must be new here.”

Ruben notices it’s not even a question.

“I’m just looking for some coffee.” Ruben does not want to get involved with anyone or hear about this Usnavi guy. He sounds like a drug dealer, and Ruben has had enough of drugs in his lifetime.

“Then Usnavi’s the guy you're looking for!” Ruben feels himself slowly dying. This was a bad idea. Very bad idea.

The guy looks behind Ruben and whistles.

“Pete! _Get over here and bring this guy to Usnavi! He needs coffee!_ ” Ruben turns to see a kid with a duffle bag over his shoulder and wearing baggy clothes on the other side of the street, start to jog towards him.

Alright, coffee is definitely a euphemism and Ruben needs to _leave_.

“Yo, I’m not an escort,” Pete says as he gets to them. He is standing with his arms crossed, looking Rueben up and down. “Hey, this guy looks like –”

“I know,” the Piragua guy cuts Pete off. “ _Take him to Usnavi, I know you were heading there anyway._ ”

Pete glares at the guy as he sends him a wink. Pete rolls his eyes and tugs on Ruben’s sleeve to get him to follow. Ruben feels paralyzed, it reminds him of when Ian took him to the club, yet he can’t fucking doing anything but follow.

Before Ruben knows it, he and Pete are standing in front of a Bodega. Did they really mean coffee?

“Come on,” Pete says pushing open the door.

As soon as they walk in, a bunch of miscellaneous candy hits them in the face.

“Get out of my store, vandal! And stay away from my cousin!” The guy behind the counter shouts.

“This is the thanks I get for bringing customers?” Pete shouts back and motions to Ruben.

The guy freezes as he notices Ruben. If this guy is Usnavi, he can understand why that Piragua guy mistook him for _him_.

“Welcome!” Maybe-Usnavi says, an easy smirk sliding onto his face, “I’m Usnavi and you probably never heard my name –”

“Oh, I’ve heard your name plenty,” Ruben says, cutting the guy off.

Pete snorts as Usnavi sputters.

“Look, I just want some coffee,” Ruben says, “Unless coffee is a euphemism for drugs, then I don’t want any.”

“Why would –”

“With the way people get addicted to his coffee, it might as well be a drug,” Pete tells him.

“So, it’s good?” Ruben asks.

“Eh,” Pete replies. Ruben is pretty sure he said that just to rile up Usnavi.

“Get out of my store,” Usnavi says coldly.

“Stop trying to kick my boyfriend out, ‘Navi.” Another voice says. Then there’s another kid behind the counter. The kid looks at Ruben and does a double take.

“Woah, who’s Usnavi 2.0,” The kid asks.

“What?” Usnavi says, looking confused.

“Um,” Pete says.

“Ruben,”

“Ruben….” The kid gestures.

“Garcia. Ruben Garcia.”

“Usnavi 2.0?” Usnavi asks.

“He looks just like you, man,” Pete says.

“Not exactly, but, yeah,” Ruben says, shrugging.

“See even Ruben agrees,” the kid says.

“Get out of my store,” Usnavi says to Pete again.

“See ya later, Sonny,” Pete laughs as he throws up the peace sign on his way out.

“You will not be seeing Sonny!” Usnavi shouts as the door closes.

“Would you cut it out?” Sonny says as he whacks Usnavi on the arms. Usnavi rubs the spot as Sonny turns back to Ruben.

“What can I get ya, new blood?”

“Just coffee, please,” Ruben says as he walks up to the counter. Usnavi walks further down the counter to get his coffee and Sonny stays at the register.

“Word of advice, new blood, stay clear of anyone named Daniella, Carla, or Vanessa.”

“Don’t let the girls hear you say that.” A voice laughs. Ruben jumps and turns around to see a man walk towards the counter as the door closes behind him.

Ruben slowly looks up his beefy arms to his face and feels his brain short circuit. This was the most beautiful man Ruben has ever seen.

“Benny!” Usnavi calls out coming back to where Sonny, Ruben, and now Benny is standing. Ruben turns so his backs not to the counter and Usnavi slides him a to-go coffee cup.

“On the house,” Sonny says.

“Who’s your long-lost twin Usnavi?” Benny asks, looking Ruben up and down.

Ruben feels himself blush and takes a sip of his coffee to hide it.

“Ruben Garcia. He’s new.” Usnavi says.

“New to the Heights?” Benny asks him personally and Ruben feels himself die a little as he looks into his eyes.

“Not really, just across the bridge.” Ruben mumbles.

“Well, the grass is greener on this side,” Benny says.

“And the coffee’s better.” Usnavi finishes.

“It is,” Ruben says and Sonny slides Benny two Milky-Ways.

“On the house,” Sonny says, giving Usnavi a dazzling smile.

“Not on the house,” Usnavi glares as Benny unwraps one and takes a bite out of it, not offering up any money. “Stops giving away free shit,” Usnavi tells Sonny.

“Stop throwing my boyfriend out,” Sonny counters.

Benny oooo’’s and Ruben lets out a laugh. Ruben feels Benny’s eyes on him as he does.

“Get out of my store,” Usnavi tells Benny.

“Is that your motto?” Ruben teases. Usnavi throws his hands up and stalks off as Sonny and Benny laugh their asses off. Ruben smiles into his coffee. He likes it here.

“This is bullying!” They hear Usnavi shouts from the back room.

“He’s gonna call Vanessa to complain,” Benny says as he leans on the counter and Sonny bangs his fists on the table as tears stream down his face.

After they all calm down somewhat and Sonny takes a few deep breaths, Benny holds out his hands to Ruben.

“Welcome, hope this doesn’t scare you off,” Ruben shakes Benny’s hands and he feels something slip into his hand. He looks down to see a piece of paper, when he looks back up Benny is gone and Sonny is on his phone.

Ruben unfolds the paper. It’s a phone number and written is neat handwriting is a message.

“Call me, cutie. I’ll show you around sometime. – Benny”

Ruben can’t remember the last time someone gave him their number. Well, except those girls in Jamaica Ruben was pretty sure were prostitutes.  

Ruben feels something tingle inside him. Something he hasn’t felt since the first time he met Jason.

Ruben shakes his head, he doesn’t want to think about him. Especially, since he has the phone number of the most gorgeous man in the world in his hand.

“You good, new blood?” Sonny asks.

 Ruben looks over to him and nods. Sonny glances down to the paper and Ruben feels himself blush again.

“Don’t worry. Benny’s a good guy,” Sonny gives Ruben a genuine smile.

“Don’t worry. I’m not,” Ruben says.

And for the first time since he met Jason Cole, Ruben believes himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hams-lams-jams


End file.
